The oral delivery of certain therapeutic agents is limited by many factors, including low bioavailability resulting from poor intestinal permeability, decomposition of the therapeutic agent due to pH or temperature instability, and proteolytic enzyme degradation. There is a need for compositions and delivery methods which can improve the bioavailability of therapeutic agents, which can result in higher patient compliance, more reproducibility between patient populations, lower doses, a wider therapeutic window, and a lower overall cost of treating a variety of diseases or disorders.